New life
by clara76120
Summary: Natsuki Kuga fuit un mariage arrangée. Pour cela, elle s'engage dans l'armée en se déguisant en homme et en devenant un chien de l'armée, mais, un rayon de soleil cramoisi viendra éclairer cette histoire
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède pas les personnages de Mai Hime /Mai Otome**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 1 = Un mariage arrangé, une nouvelle vie**

La tradition, une chose étrange que certaines familles modernes continuaient d'honorer, ce fut le cas dans la noble famille Kuga.

Natsuki Kuga, l'unique fille de Saeko Kuga et d'Akio Kuga découvrit le lendemain de ces 17 ans qu'une de ces traditions n'échappait pas à la règle. Ce fut lors du déjeuner que ces parents lui apprirent qu'un mariage arrangé était prévu.

- PARDON ? - Cria une voix grave et rauque -

- Ne t'avise pas de hausser la voix sur moi Natsuki. Tu te marieras le jour de tes 18 ans avec l'homme que nous t'avons choisis. - Expliqua Akio d'une vois autoritaire -

- Comment vous pouvez me faire ça à moi ? - Répliqua Natsuki en serrant son poing et les dents.

Elle était réputée pour sa beauté. En effet, ses longs cheveux couleurs de la nuit, ces yeux verts perçants et son visage parfaitement sculpté la rendaient magnifique et particulièrement convoitée.

- Le riche John Smith t'a demandée en épousailles il y a des années, nous ne pouvions ni pouvons refuser l'offre qu'il nous a proposé, tu comprends ? En ce moment les affaires vont très mal. On a besoin de cet argent. Tu l'épouseras. - Finit-il en sortant de table, suivit de sa femme, restée muette durant cet échange. Mais, avant de sortir, Saeko se retourna vers Natsuki qui avait une expression désemparée, brisée -

- Depuis des siècles et des siècles, notre famille respecte les traditions, nos mariages ont tous étés arrangés, et, ton père et moi sommes tombés en amour l'un pour l'autre. Ce ne fut pas si mal que cela. Tu t'y habitueras.

- C'est différent ! Smith à une réputation abominable ! Il est voleur, vicieux, chauve, c'est un vieil homme pervers et immonde ! Il …. - Saeko coupa la parole à Natsuki -

- Comme a dit ton père, il nous a proposé une offre que l'on ne pouvait refuser. - Sur ce, elle partit rejoindre son mari – Tu l'épousera et satisfera ses désirs pour le bien de notre famille.

Natsuki elle resta debout encore quelques minutes avant d'exploser de colère. Les larmes tombèrent sur ses joues et elle éclata par terre la vaiselle

_Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas ! C'est hors de question, je ne peux pas, c'est ma vie, pas la leur !_

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, réunissant son courage, elle prit un sac et y jeta quelques affaires, elle devait fuir loin. Mais comment ? Ces parents la retrouveraient grâce à leurs réseaux. Et si ce n'étaient pas eux, ce serait Smith…

Elle jeta son sac par sa fenêtre de chambre qui était située au 1er étage et d'un geste expérimentée, elle sauta de son balcon pour atterrir parfaitement sur le gazon de son jardin. Natsuki jeta un dernier regard à sa grande maison avant de se mettre à courir.

* * *

- Je me demande si nous avons eu la bonne idée Akio, il est vrai que ce Smith n'est pas un homme de confiance et qu'il a atteint un certain âge. - Dit doucement Saeko en rejoignant son mari dans le lit –

- Smith est un homme très riche, il est peut être étrange mais au moins, il s'occupera bien de notre fille et, avec ce qu'il nous a proposé comme argent, nous ne risquons plus d'avoir des problèmes. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle comprendra vite. – Expiqua Akio d'une voix ennuyée tout en continuant à lire son journal –

- J'espère que tu as raison….

* * *

Natsuki fouilla dans ces poches mais elle ne trouva que peu d'argent. Un long soupir sortit de sa bouche. Elle allait devoir trouver un travail où elle serait bien payée, où elle serait logée et où elle serait introuvable. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres. _Mission impossible quoi._

La nuit commençait à tomber et elle décida d'aller s'installer sous un vieux pont délabré. Cette nuit, à son grand bonheur, le ciel fut dégagé et il ne gelait pas.

Le lendemain, elle décida d'aller dans un bar pour boire un café et pour ne nourrir avant de repartir. Elle surprit alors la conversation d'un groupe de jeunes hommes.

- Ca y'est, les bureaux de recrutements de l'armée sont enfin ouverts ! La paie n'est pas terrible mais au moins, on aura un toit et des repas gratuits. J'ai mon cousin qui y est déjà inscrits, apparemment il s'y plait, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. – Dit l'un d'eux, aussitôt un autre répondit –

- On doit y aller , pour la grandeur de notre pays ! – Cria-t-il en soulevant sa choppe de bière comme pour trinquer. Ces autres amis le rejoignirent vite. – Et aussi pour les femmes ! Elles raffolent des uniformes ! – Tous éclatèrent de rire -

_Bien sur ! L'armée. En ce moment la guerre est tellement présente qu'ils embaucheront n'importe qui ... sauf une femme._ Natsuki comprit vite que ce fut sa seule solution pour ne pas qu'elle meurt de faim ou de froid et pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve. Mais… seuls les hommes sont acceptés, elle allait donc devoir se déguiser.

Sans y réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle partit le plus vite possible chez un coiffeur.

- Bonjour – Dit-elle quand elle entra dans le salon de coiffure –

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Que souhaitez-vous ? – Demanda un vieil homme avec une coiffure étrange

- J'aimerai une coupe de cheveux à la garçonne – A peine eut elle dit ces mots qu'une partie de son esprit le regretta, elle aimait plus que tous ces cheveux –

- Quel dommage, de si jolis cheveux, en êtes-vous sur ? – Elle lui fit un signe de tête et s'installa, préférant rester muette

Elle observa ses cheveux qu'elle aimait tant partir mèches par mèches, comme sa vie. Plusieurs larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

A la fin de la coupe, elle s'observa dans la glace et fut surprise du résultat. Certes elle gardait des traits féminins mais elle pouvait passer pour un de ses ados qui ressemblaient tant aux femmes.

Une fois le coiffeur payé, elle partit s'acheter des vêtements plus masculins que les siens (qui étaient déjà un peu garçon manqués). Elle opta pour une chemise noire à manche longue et un jean. Elle n'oublia pas non plus d'acheter un long bout de tissus. Une fois ces achats payés, elle se refaufila dans la cabine et mit ces nouveaux vêtements, sous eux, à la place de son soutien-gorge, elle avait serré à fond le morceau de tissus autour de sa poitrine, jetant dans une poubelle les restes de sa féminité. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans la glace en étant surprise du résultat, on aurait été persuadée qu'elle était un jeune homme très beau, avec quelques touches de féminité dans son visage. _Parfait_

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva à faire la queue avec d'autres jeunes garçons devant le bureau de recrutement.

- Ton nom ?

Elle n'avait pas réfléchie à ce détail. Son prénom pouvait aller à un homme mais son nom…

- T'es sourd ? Je t'ai demandé tom nom – Grogna l'homme en face d'elle

- Natsuki…Kruger – Elle remercia alors mentalement les dieux d'avoir naturellement une voix rauque.

- T'a l'air bien jeune. Tu as quel âge ?

- J'ai 18 ans monsieur.

- Mouai, on va dire que c'est vrai. Et quelles sont tes motivations ?

Natsuki réfléchit alors pendant quelques secondes, puis elle se remémora le discours du jeune homme dans le bar

- Pour servir la grandeur de mon pays M'sieur.

- Parfait ! Va voir le sergent à l'autre bout du bureau, il te procurera tes affaires et tu diras où tu devras aller. Sinon profites de ta famille avant le départ – Termina l'homme –

- Je n'en ai pas – Murmura Natsuki avec un peu de douleur dans la voix –

- Alors tu peux donc partir tout de suite à la caserne. Bonne chance !

- Merci monsieur…

* * *

**Ma nouvelle fic ^^ J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît autant qu'à moi xD**

**Laissez vos com's s'il vous plait =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 = Rencontres**

Natsuki se dirigea vers le sergent.

- Excusez-moi, je viens pour récupérer les affaires réglementaires

L'homme était particulièrement grand et avait une expression particulièrement stricte. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Natsuki. Cette dernière retenait son souffle, espérant que son identité reste secrète.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le sergent décida de briser le silence

- Tu as l'air bien jeune toi … - murmura le sergent-

- J'ai 18 ans m'sieur, euh sergent. Et je donnerai tout pour protéger mon pays ! Affirma Natsuki avec un grand sourire, espérant pouvoir berner la brute en face d'elle.

- Mouai, on a besoin de jeunes avec ta motivation de toute façon … Donc je suppose que tu rentres dans une petite taille … prends ça, tu peux y aller. – Finit-il, en lui donnant d'un geste ferme une tenue militaire qui était dans un sac militaire.

Natsuki le récupéra et observa son contenu, il y avait un uniforme militaire camouflé d'une couleur verdâtre, une paire de bottes noires et quelques accessoires divers comme une bombe de mousse à raser et un rasoir.

- Où dois-je me rendre ? - Demanda finalement Natsuki –

Le sergent lui indiqua alors d'un geste de la main, en grommelant, la direction des dortoirs. Natsuki le remercia d'un hochement de tête et partit dans cette direction, libérant son souffle depuis longtemps retenu. _Pff, j'ai failli me faire avoir, ça va être chaud._

Une fois devant le bâtiment, elle se rendit compte qu'une nouvelle vie avait commencée pour elle, désormais, elle serait juste le soldat Kruger. Natsuki ouvrit la porte, et, c'est avec effroi qu'elle découvrit ce qu'il l'attendait.

A cet instant, elle se rendit compte que l'épreuve qu'elle venait de passer n'était rien car, elle réalisa qu'elle devait partager en plus de l'entrainement, leurs dortoirs, leurs douches, leurs tout. Une légère grimace de dégoût se dessina rapidement sur son visage suite aux odeurs fortes de la pièce. Natsuki se dépêche alors d'élire domicile sur un des lits superposés en hauteur de façon à être plus isolée et plus discrète.

Etant seuls, les hommes avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se lâcher. Certains semblaient prendre un grand plaisir à se curer le nez, la plupart se promenaient torse nu, d'autres mangeaient comme des porcs. _Ecœurant, je ne vais pas survivre, c'est sûr ! Comment je vais faire, c'est foutu !_

Alors qu'elle commençait à disposer ces affaires sur son lit, un garçon l'interpela

- Hey le beau gosse, t'aurai pas du feu ?

Natsuki se retourna pour découvrir un jeune homme qui ne devait pas être plus vieux qu'elle avec une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Il avait les yeux noisette, les cheveux châtains, sauf la partie supérieure de son crâne ou ses cheveux étaient en batailles et teints en blond.

- Euh … ouai, attends. – Natsuki sortit un briquet en métal gravé de sa poche. Cette gravure représentait un loup hurlant à la lune. Ce fut le seul objet qu'elle avait refusé de quitter. Il possédait trop de souvenirs pour être jeté dans une poubelle.

Le jeune homme s'approcha avec sa cigarette toujours coincée dans sa bouche et Natsuki l'alluma.

Après avoir pris une longue bouffée, un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres

- Merci, joli briquet. Sinon tu viens tout juste d'arriver ?

- Ouai … - Natsuki rangea rapidement son briquet dans sa poche

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, t'a l'air plutôt sympa – Dit-il avec un grand rire assez contagieux selon Natsuki, qui ne put retenir un sourire.

Il lui tendit la main

- Moi c'est Yuuichi Tate, mais appelle moi Tate, on n'a pas besoin de formalité, et toi ?

- Pareil pour moi, et c'est Natsuki – Elle sera la main avec pas mal de force pour ne pas se faire découvrir.

- Tu n'vas pas voir ta famille ? Tu sais que après y'aura rien pendant un petit moment …

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de famille, et toi ?

- Pareil que toi, enfin non, j'ai une petite copine ou plutôt une fiancée mais elle a été obliger de partir plus tôt – il soupira- J'ai une photo d'elle si tu veux ! – Et comme un enfant, il l'a sorti de sa poche avec un grand sourire- Elle s'appelle Mai !

- Je vois …

Cette fille sur cette photo avait des cheveux qui lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules, ils étaient orange et ses yeux étaient couleur lavande, _elle a l'air sympathique …_

- Ah au fait, ça te dit que je te présente au reste de mon groupe ? Allez viens !

Natsuki ne put répondre comme Tate lui saisit le bras et la « traina » dehors, où deux jeunes hommes étaient.

- Les gars, je vous présente Natsuki, il vient tout juste d'arriver.

Les deux lui firent de grands sourires, heureux d'avoir trouvé un nouveau compagnon pour s'amuser

Le premier qui lui tendit la main avait la peau assez matte, il avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine. Ses cheveux noirs étaient particulièrement hirsutes. Ses yeux, verts, étaient très dragueurs et il avait une petite cicatrice au-dessous de l'œil gauche

- Moi c'est Takeda ! Heureux de te connaitre Natsuki

A peine eut elle prit sa main pour la serrer qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il allait là lui briser. Elle dut retenir une grimace de douleur

- Plus Casanova que lui tu trouveras jamais ! Il les as toutes à ses pieds ! - Plaisanta Tate –

L'autre garçon s'avança à son tour, il paraissait plus jeune que les autres et avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux lavande. Son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un.

- Moi c'est Takumi Tokiha, enchantée de te connaître – Dit t-il avec un sourire timide –

- Si tu t'en es pas rendue compte, cette « tête d'ange » est le petit frère de ma fiancée – dit Tate en riant avec les autres

- Heureux de vous connaître les gars – Répondit enfin Natsuki face à plusieurs personnalités très différentes

- Et toi ? T'a pas une particularité ? Ici, on a déjà le gros bras de l'équipe ! –il se désigna du doigt ce qui fit rire le petit groupe -, Le Casanova et la tête d'ange, et toi ?

- Et bien … j'en sais trop rien en fait, A l'époque, je me souviens qu'on m'appelait « prince des glaces » - elle fit bien attention à changer le féminin en masculin – parce que j'étais un peu froid comme gosse ! - Finit-elle avec un petit rire ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des autres –

- Et bah ! On est complets maintenant ! Ça vous dit une petite balade histoire de chauffer les filles ? – Demanda Takeda avec un sourire assez pervers selon Natsuki –

- Excellente idée, on n'a qu'à y aller comme ça, avec nos uniformes ! – Dit aussitôt Takumi – Tu nous rejoins Natsuki ?

- Ouai, pourquoi pas, juste laissez moi le temps de me changer.

Sur ce, Natsuki partit se changer en vitesse dans sa nouvelle tenue sous ses draps, heureuse qu'il n'y a presque personne pour la guetter. Mais, elle remarqua vite que la culotte en dentelle n'était pas vraiment adaptée à la situation. _Il faut que je réussisse à me trouver des vêtements plus masculins à porter_

Et sur ce ils partirent ainsi, dans leurs uniformes, et, comme prévue, les filles se retournaient. Au bout d'un moment, Natsuki décida de se séparer du groupe afin d'aller s'acheter des sous-vêtements avec une partie de ces économies.

Natsuki entra dans le magasin pour homme et se dirigea vers la zone sous-vêtements. Elle hésita entre caleçon et slip mais elle eut tout de même une préférence pour des caleçons légèrement plus moulants que d'ordinaire, évitant ainsi le problème de « vide » à l'intérieur. Une fois ses achats terminés, elle rentra à l'heure pour le diner qui était servi. Elle avait repéré le petit groupe en face de la cafétéria alors elle partit en vitesse les rejoindre.

* * *

Takeda arborait une marque bien rouge sur sa joue

- Pas de commentaires stp, les deux autres m'en ont assez faits bavés !

Une fois installés à table avec la nourriture servie, Tate expliqua, en essayant de cacher son rire, que Takeda avait commencé à tripoter une fille mais, il ne savait pas que son petit ami était là. Alors il eut le droit à un coup de poing magistral. A peine eut il finit son explication que tous se mirent à rire de l'anecdote.

La nuit arriva, paisible. Natsuki se coucha dans son lit, prit son briquet et caressa, analysa pour la millième fois au moins ses gravures. Doucement, elle ferma les yeux, pensant à ses parents qu'elle ne reverra peut être jamais …

* * *

**Mes doigts sont en feu ! xD Dsl pour la TRES longue attente mais au moins il y en a plus que d'ordinaire. **

**Lâchez des com's ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 = L'entraînement**

Le lendemain marqua une journée particulièrement chaotique, Natsuki se réveilla sous les hurlements des formateurs de la base, ce qui ne fut pas des plus douces berceuses.

-LEVEZ VOUS BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! Vous avez 15 minutes pour vous préparer ! GROUILLEZ !

Se redressant en sursaut, elle aperçut tous les nouveaux soldats courant vers une pièce afin d'aller se préparer. Elle se redressa et suivit les autres paniqués, se dirigeant vers une pièce jusque-là encore inconnue. Celle-ci réunissait plusieurs rangées de vieux lavabos munies de glaces accrochées au-dessus de ceux-ci. Natsuki suivit alors le groupe de soldats qui faisaient la queue afin d'accéder à cette immense pièce.

Une légère tape à l'épaule la fit se retourner et elle aperçut un immense sourire ainsi que des cheveux châtains en pétards

- Tate !

-Hey ! Je t'ai manqué beau gosse ? - Répliqua t-il avec un long sourire amusé, cigarette déjà à la bouche. Derrière lui Takeda et Takumi attendaient, semblant tous deux impatients d'entrer

-Je commençai à me sentir seul à vrai dire !

-C'est l'effet qu'on fait, que veux-tu ! - Le petit groupe ria alors de bons cœurs, atteignant cette fameuse salle de bain. Cependant ils durent se séparer, après tout ils allaient devoir subir une longue course !

Natsuki se dirigea rapidement vers un lavabo vide et entrepris de se nettoyer le visage et les dents, le temps semblait s'écouler bien plus rapidement que quand elle se faisait préparer dans son palace. S'observant dans la glace, elle eut un sursaut de surprise. _Woa, j'ai entendu dire que l'armée peut changer un homme, mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle le fera sur moi en si peu de temps …_. Un petit rire s'échappa alors de sa gorge, amusée par sa nouvelle image. _Un vrai « beau gosse » comme le dit si bien Tate._

Soudain elle sursauta, sentant un regard plus qu'un discret sur elle, un regard bien trop insistant pour n'être qu'un coup d'œil. D'un geste sec et vif elle se retourna mais la foule d'hommes autour d'elle l'empêcha de trouver cet individu. Elle décida donc d'abréger son brin de toilettes et de rapidement sortir de la foule, rejoignant alors son nouveau groupe d'amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsuki se débattait avec les attaches de sa veste. A dire vrai, le fait que leur sergent leur hurle dessus en faisant le décompte pouvait jouer là-dessus. Tate lui avait laissé sa veste ouverte et semblait avoir déjà une nouvelle cigarette en bouche, Takeda se battait lui aussi avec sa veste tandis que Takumi était parfaitement soigné.

- SOLDATS REJOIGNEZ VOS RANGS ! - Rugissa alors le sergent instructeur- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ? Putain mais quels incapables ils nous ont fourrés ce mois-ci ? Même pas capables de mettre une veste ! - Il se dirigea alors d'un pas lourd vers Tate. Ce dernier se figea sur place dans la peur.

- Tu te crois présentable limace ? - et d'un coup sec il lui arracha sa cigarette et lui ordonna d'enfiler sa veste.

Il se dirigea alors vers Natsuki qui se débattait toujours avec sa veste – T'es lamentable ! laisse-moi faire ça ! - Et d'une violence inouïe, le sergent la tira comme une poupée de chiffon et lui boutonna en moins de 5 secondes sa veste correctement. Natsuki se paralysa de peur face à cette masse.

Mais heureusement ce sergent sembla s'être trouvé une nouvelle victime auquel d'un geste brusque, il arracha tous les boutons de sa veste

- Vous avez crus vous en tirez comme ça ? Vous allez me faire 50 pompes ! ALLEZ ALLEZ ! Ensuite vous aurez 15 minutes pour bouffer ! GO GO !

Les soldats se précipitèrent alors à terre, tous terrifiés par ce personnage, Natsuki a toujours été sportive mais arrivée à la 20ème elle crut que ses bras allaient se déchirer de son corps. Heureusement pour eux tous, la pensée seule de manger les suffisaient à les motiver.

Rouges et suants, ils allèrent boire un café et manger un morceau de pain. Elle qui s'attendait à un long buffet rempli de fruits et de viennoiseries …

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent embarqués dans des camions avec leurs affaires et étaient dans leur nouvelle caserne, Cependant, à peine eurent ils posés leurs sacs sur leurs lits respectifs qu'ils étaient tous, sans avoir compris le comment du pourquoi, entrain d'entamer une course de 10km

Le soir venu, Natsuki ne sentit plus son corps, juste des douleurs et des cloques un peu partout. L'ambiance lors du dîner était complètement morte, elle surpris même certains à s'endormir assis, devant leurs soupes. Après avoir mangés, elle apprit qu'ils devaient aller prendre une douche … _c'est à dire dans les douches communes de la _caserne, _devant tout le monde_ …. _Et merde !_ _Je vais quand même pas observés des mecs écœurants sous la douche ! Hors de question ! _Elle attendit donc un peu, traînant un maximum dans le dortoir, que tout le monde occupant la douche parte. Après s 'être assurée que le coin était désert, elle s'autorisa une douche. Comme un animal aux aguets, elle laissa sa serviette juste à côté d'elle et retira d'un geste rapide ses vêtements ainsi que ses bandes, s'autorisant à respirer à nouveau. Cependant elle n'avait pas tous son temps pour se laver, elle se plaça alors sous le jet de la douche et se dépêcha, tout en observant l'entrée avec attention. 3 minutes plus tard, elle était lavée de toute la sueur et de toute la terre qu'elle avait accumulée durant la journée. Remettant ses bandes et des vêtements propres, elle se dirigea vers son nouveau lit. Ce dernier était placé avec d'autres en lignes, et était situé afin qu'elle puisse rester près du nouveau groupe construit.

Sa tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit épuisée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils eurent droit au même réveil que le jour précédent. Cette fois elle réussit à fermer sa veste et à être présentable. D'autres arrivèrent à nouveau en retard alors ils étaient encore contraints à faire des pompes.

Suite à cela ils se dépêchèrent d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, attendant alors les instructions de leur sergent :

-Aujourd'hui nous allons tester vos performances de tir ! Allez chercher à l'armurerie un fusil et des munitions et rejoignez moi au stand de tir. ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! VOUS AVEZ 10 MINUTES !

Quelques minutes après, Natsuki tenait pour la première fois une arme dans les mains, les cartouches mises dans sa poche. Un sentiment d'alerte se dégagea d'elle mais elle préféra ne pas y faire attention. Au contraire elle se concentra sur le sentiment de sécurité qui se dégagea de ce fusil. Elle se dirigea donc au trot vers le stand de tir, occupant un box individuel.

Le sergent se dégagea d'eux

- Observez bien comment je fais ! – Il plaqua d'un geste expert la crosse du fusil contre son épaule, visa une des cibles et un bruit sourd et puissant rugit dans le stand. Ensuite il se recula et laissa aux soldats l'essai, observant avec attention si l'un d'eux allait se détacher du lot.

Toutes les nouvelles recrues se préparèrent, posant alors la crosse de l'arme contre leur épaule. A l'ordre du sergent, ils se mirent à faire feu sur leurs cibles. Au premier tir, personne n'atteignit leurs cibles, ce n'est qu'au second que le résultat devint intéressant : Seul 2 soldats avaient réussis à toucher un bout de la cible : Un jeune homme bien portant et Natsuki.

Cette dernière fière de son travail eut un grand sourire, le tir avait atteint le torse de la cible. Cependant un cri la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

- VOUS SOURIEZ SOLDATS ? VOUS ETES HEUREUX DE CE RESULTAT MEDIOCRE ? -

- Non mon sergent …

- Alors replacez-vous !

Lors des prochains tirs, il ne s'éloigna pas de Natsuki, observant ses résultats.

* * *

Pendant plusieurs semaines ils s'entraînèrent tels des machines de guerres, alternant alors la maîtrise des armes blanches, les courses à pieds, les combats à mains nus, les tirs à arme à feu et les pompes.

Natsuki apprit alors à durcir son caractère, s'obligeant à se surpasser et à surpasser les autres recrues. Elle n'était pas douée aux combats au corps à corps, d'ailleurs il lui arrivait souvent de se faire battre et humiliée car elle ne tenait que quelques secondes, mais lors des épreuves de tirs, c'était elle l'élite. Son sergent, lui semblait prendre un plaisir sadique à la rabaisser, l'insultant de tous les noms, l'appelant « la tapette » et lui faisant doubler les efforts physiques. Tous les soirs, elle s'imaginait planter un couteau dans le cœur de ce très cher sergent.

Elle se retrouva à nouveau devant ces fameuses cibles, elle se concentra dessus, _respire, expire, fais le vide et ouvre les yeux … _ces yeux verts apparurent à nouveau et 5 coups de fusils purent se faire entendre. Le sergent derrière elle admira ces performances avec un grand sourire . Les 5 coups de feu avaient atteints le cœur de la cible. Il s'approcha alors de Natsuki

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas heureux d'un résultat aussi médiocre soldat Kruger ! L'êtes-vous ?

- Non mon sergent ! Une de mes balles à raté sa cible de 2 centimètres ! J'en serai satisfait que lorsque toutes mes balles auront atteintes le cœur

- Bonne réponse ! - Et pour la première fois, il sourit à Natsuki.

A cet instant, elle sut alors qu'elle n'aura probablement pas le même destin que les autres soldats ...

* * *

**Sinon merci pour tous les reviews, ça m'a trop fait plaisir et je vais essayer de faire un nouveau chapitre de « I love you as you are » pendant ces vacances. J'attends de nouveaux commentaires avec impatience, si il y a des fautes, des petits problèmes, signalez les moi et je verrai ce que je pourrai faire pour les prochains chapitres =) Et pour l'instant je n'ai que quelques idées pour insérer Shizuru dans l'histoire alors si vous en avez-vous aussi, faites les moi partager, ce serai avec un grand plaisir =) Sur ce merci encore ! =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 = La découverte d'une nouvelle vie**

C'est intéressant d'observer un animal sortir de sa cage et découvrir la liberté. Au début il est craintif, méfiant et n'ose pas en sortir. Ensuite il se décide à se lancer, vérifiant qu'aucuns dangers n'est présent, son poil s'aplatit pensant que cela le camouflerai mieux. C'est à ce moment que la patience est mise à rude épreuve car l'animal peut prendre une grande période à observer son environnement. Et enfin il se met à sprinter vers sa liberté.

Son œil ne rata rien de ce spectacle. Camouflée dans les branchages, elle observa le lièvre s'enfuir, signant pour sa mise à mort. Ses muscles étaient endoloris à force de rester statiques. Son souffle, quasi inexistant. Sa concentration profonde. Son épaule était douloureuse à cause de la pression de la crosse du sniper. De la lunette, elle avait une vision parfaite de l'animal malgré les 650 mètres de distances.

Ça y est, l'animal est à découvert. Jetant un regard aux branches, elle remarqua un léger vent venant de l'est. Coupant définitivement sa respiration et posant son doigt contre la détente elle retint sa respiration. _Décale la visée de 6 mm sur la droite et tire_. Bloquant ses pensées, son doigt se pressa conte la détente, s'en suivit un bruit sourd de détonation et la chute de l'animal. Il y a encore quelques mois elle n'aurait jamais imaginé tuer un animal. Après tout fille d'une riche famille bourgeoise, elle avait l'habitude de passer du temps à jouer avec ses petits animaux et non à les tuer, ça c'était la tâche des domestiques. Elle se rappelait étant enfant, jouer avec Duran son chien, elle se rappelait avoir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps quand elle le découvrit mort. Pour elle ce terme était inconcevable, même le mot « mort » n'était pas envisageable dans son vocabulaire. _Et aujourd'hui je dois les tuer de sang-froid, quelle ironie …_

- HA HA HA ! En plein dans la tête ! Décidément tu dépasses toutes les attentes la tapette ! Ce soir prépares ton sac ! – Le sergent Holf guettant tous ses gestes se glissa derrière elle, un grand sourire plaquer sur son visage –

Natsuki se leva rapidement, sécurisant son arme d'un geste précis

- Merci mon sergent, mais que voulez-vous dire par préparer mon sac ?

Le sergent se rapprocha d'elle, cracha par terre et lui fit un sourire carnassier

- J'ai raconté tes exploits en tant que sniper à un supérieur et il est temps pour toi d'aller sur le front ! T'inquiète tu ne seras pas seul à y aller même si vous serez en avances. Aaaah tu va enfin avoir la chance d'humer l'odeur de chaire brûlée ! Bref, départ à 3 heures pile du matin ! – Sur ce il partit laissant une recrue déconcertée derrière lui –

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et pourtant Natsuki n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Elle était toujours debout, là où son sergent l'avait laissé. _Non, non, non, non, NON ! _

- Putain …. J'étais censé buter que des lapins, pas des hommes, putain de merde de putain ! – Se retournant, elle frappa d'un coup sec et puissant un chêne non loin d'elle

- Natsuki ?

Cette dernière se retourna surprise pour découvrir Takeda, lui lançant un regard choqué

- Takeda … désolé, c'est juste que ça y est, c'est fini. Je n'avais pas envisagé d'y aller … Et là ce connard m'annonce que je vais aller sur le front, que je vais devoir tuer de vrais personnes, pas des lapins non ! – Natsuki s'agenouilla sous le choc, elle ne ressentait que de la peur à cet instant. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi lâche de sa vie. Son regard se baissa à ses mains tremblantes – Putain Takeda je ne veux pas y aller …

Une main se posa sur son épaule lui faisant reprendre un peu conscience

- Hey hey, mec ça va bien se passer. Si ça peut te rassurer moi aussi j'ai été muté en avance aux autres. Alors t'a pas à t'inquiéter, tu sais quoi ? On va se faire un pacte !

Natsuki leva son regard vers Takeda, elle remarqua alors le regard intense de son ami – Quel genre de pacte ?- Elle murmura

- Si je suis envoyé là-bas c'est parce que je suis le meilleur au corps à corps … alors j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait s'entre protéger. Avec ton physique, on pourrait vite te faire chier et … ya des mecs bizarres au front, des gars qui n'attendent qu'une chose : un mec avec moins de muscle qu'eux pour s'amuser. Je te protégerai de ma vie tu entends ? Et toi sur le front avec ton œil d'aigle tu me couvriras le cu, ok ? – Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Natsuki commençait à comprendre pourquoi toutes les filles tombaient dans son panneau

- T'es vraiment con tu sais, et vraiment dramatique … j'accepte le contrat et ton aide en tant que garde du corps – Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle laissait Takeda l'aider à se relever

- Pff et toi alors espèce de petit prince va ! Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus viril aussi ! Regarde toi t'es imberbe ! Et ils sont où ces muscles ? – Et les deux partirent dans un fou rire à moitié nerveux.

Descendant vers le campement, ils partirent manger leur dernier repas en compagnie de leurs amis pour finalement allez vite se coucher car le réveil allait être dur.

Elle avait beau être installée dans son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le voyage allait être long mais son esprit refusait de lui libérer l'esprit. Elle sortit son briquet de sa poche et l'alluma. Voir la flamme se gesticuler dans les ténèbres était la plus belle chose qu'elle connaisse. Elle se rappelait soudainement de son père avec lequel elle était si proche.

* * *

_Flash Back :_

_Une fillette de 6 ans à la chevelure bleutée courrait, accompagnée de son chien dans les couloirs d_u manoir _où elle habitait avec ses parents._ _Elle arriva devant une grande porte menaçante et la poussa lentement pour entendre un homme parler au téléphone. Se mettant à ramper au sol, elle se rapprocha du grand bureau et se cacha en dessous de celui-ci, aux pieds de son père épiant la conversation._

_Ce dernier raccrocha et alluma un cigare à l'aide d'un très beau briquet. La fillette se retrouva fascinée par la beauté de ce dernier_

_- Je l'ai eu de mon père, qui l'a eu de son père, qui l'a eu de son père. C'est un petit bijou de famille que l'on offre au premier enfant mâle de la dernière génération. – Il se retourna lentement vers la petite bouille cachée et sourit tendrement face à la surprise du visage de l'enfant – Un jour tu deviendras une belle jeune femme Natsuki, et ce jour je briserai la tradition et je te l'offrirai_

_D'un geste rapide il attrapa l'enfant et la posa sur ses genoux lui présentant l'objet tant admiré._ _De petites mains le touchèrent avec fascination …_

* * *

Un bourdonnement la réveilla de son sommeil

- Natsuki … Natsuki … OH NATSUKI !

Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut, la main douloureuse. Baissant le regard vers celle-ci elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas du lâcher le briquet de la nuit d'où l'engourdissement. Levant les yeux, elle vit Takeda à côté de sa couche la secouant comme un sac

- Allez la brindille là ! On va être à la bourre !

Hochant la tête, elle se prépara toujours en toute discrétion à sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à s'éclipser lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Sortant du camion, Natsuki put enfin découvrir le paysage aux alentours. Son corps se crispa à sa vue. La première chose qu'elle remarque c'était la boue dans laquelle s'enfonçait sa botte, une sorte de mélasse puante lui arrivant à la cheville, salissant ses bottes fraîchement cirées de la matinée et d'une couleur oscillante entre le marron et le vert. Levant le regard elle découvrit le camp constitué majoritairement constitué de tentes, toutes embourbés dans un sol ayant absorbé trop d'eau et de sang.

Un lieutenant qu'elle ne connaissait pas atteignit leur hauteur et leur demanda de le suivre ce qu'ils furent. S'approchant du camp, elle remarqua rapidement les différents types de logements. De grandes tentes situées sur les sols durs devaient être pour les hauts gradés, l'immense blanche devait désigner l'infirmerie tandis que des tentes de toiles ayant depuis longtemps perdus leurs couleurs initiales et placées aux alentours de la boue devaient être pour les soldats. _Les maîtres sont dans le luxe tandis que les chiens dans la merde … _

Le camp, lui devait à la base être placé dans une forêt afin de se protéger des attaques ennemies mais cette protection n'avait pas du suffire. Il ne suffisait qu'à observer les troncs déchiquetés par des obus ou certains trous occasionnels mesurant plusieurs mètres de diamètres qui défiguraient le sol. Dorénavant, rares étaient les arbres complets ou dans un état correct.

Entrant dans le camp, ils découvrirent les visages fermés des différents soldats. La plupart avaient un physique imposant en musculature. Leurs expressions inexistantes, et pour la plupart vieillis par les atrocités. Takeda, voyant son malaise, s'approcha lentement de son oreille :

- Ils portent encore des tenues de combat, ils reviennent certainement de là-bas. T'inquiète ça ne doit pas tout le temps tirer la gueule ici … - Un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages encore innocents. _Au moins je ne suis pas seule dans cette merde _

Le lieutenant avait une imposante musculature. Le haut de son uniforme était entrouvert laissant apparaître quelques poils débordant du marcel qu'il portait en dessous. Son visage était dur et froid. Il se retourna vers eux et les observa pendant quelques instants avant de se lancer

- Quesqu'on nous a refilés cette fois … - Il murmura en soupirant – Bon ! Je suis le sergent Laime. A partir de maintenant ça sera moi votre tyran alors quand vous me verrez arriver de loin je veux pouvoir entendre les mouches péter. Si j'en entends un seul râler ou qui refuse de se soumettre je m'assurerai qu'il soit bien placé durant les affrontements contre les sauvages. Parce que oui, ici vous obéissez et vous ne réfléchissez pas ! – D'un geste il désigna une zone du campement - Là-bas se trouve le terrain d'entrainement, on n'est pas ici pour glander ! Ils sont O-BLI-GA-TOIRES ! Le dernier qui a préféré faire grasse mat' s'est retrouvé à devoir faire un jogging à poil tout autour du camp sous le rire de ses camarades alors à vous de voir. Et d'ailleurs, les relations sexuelles dans les campements sont interdites, si vous voulez vous vider ça sera durant vos heures libres qui seront rares. Les mecs qui se font violer la nuit ça me gave ! – Il jeta un coup d'œil à Natsuki, l'identifiant déjà comme future victime. Cette dernière déglutit de crainte

Takeda se pencha à nouveau vers elle, soudainement peu rassurée par rapport à sa condition et lui murmura – Mmm Natsuki attention à ton petit cu … - déclenchant un léger sourire et un grand rire contenu à l'intérieur d'elle.

Reprenant la visite, ils atteignirent la fameuse tante blanche. De là où elle était, elle entendit des femmes parler entre elles mais l'ouverture était fermée, l'empêchant d'assouvir à sa curiosité.

- Je vous souhaite de ne jamais atterrir ici soldats, l'Etat et ces putains de capitalistes nous donnent des fonds misérables pour faire la guerre alors les médocs sont limités. C'est qu'on doit les sauver mais sans aide ! Vous n'aurez pas d'anti-douleurs mais bon, les petites infirmières vous la feront oubliés si vous voyez ce que je veux dire – Il fit un clin d'œil salace- Cependant cette tente ainsi que le secteur où dorment les infirmières est surveillée EN PERMANENCE ! Le premier que je chope entrain d'avoir un geste déplacé sera livré aux sauvageons ! Et croyez-moi on l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois et eux sont tout sauf civilisés avec leurs prisonniers. Alors vous économiserez votre énergie pour le champ de bataille ou pour les sorties ok ?

- OUI SERGENT ! –

Souriant il les emmena vers les tentes immenses servant de dortoirs

- Bien, maintenant vous allez vous installer dans les dortoirs. Un conseil les bleus : ne laissez pas d'effets personnels seuls, vous pourriez avoir une mauvaise surprise ! N'oubliez pas de prendre une douche, ici ce sont les poux vos pires ennemis !

Sur ce il disparut les laissant s'installer. Natsuki suivit Takeda et ils s'installèrent sur des lits superposés. Takeda lui conseilla de se mettre en haut, « au cas où » il pourrait intervenir comme ça. Posant ses équipements, elle remarqua la disparition de Takeda qui avait déjà commencé à faire connaissance avec ses camarades. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air alors elle décida de faire une promenade en solitaire.

* * *

Tapant dans un caillou qui avait eu le malheur d'être sur son chemin. Ses pas la guidaient vers une destination inconnue, un secteur où il y avait peu de personnes. Elle remarqua alors des tentes à l'opposé de la sienne, à la lisière de la forêt. Celles-ci semblaient plus luxueuses et individuelles _Surement celles des infirmières_. Cependant elle n'osa pas s'approcher plus car elle remarqua les gardes la surveillant de loin.

Entrant dans la forêt dévastée, elle s'y enfonça pour découvrir à la clé une petite zone très intime où le paysage n'était pas marqué par l'homme. S'y asseyant, elle respira l'air frais et savoura les brises caressant sa peau. Ici les arbres avaient des feuilles, l'herbe était existante et la boue moins imposante. Elle se surprit même à imaginer des oiseaux chantant. Mais elle ne pourrait pas rester ici trop longtemps.

Un craquement la fit sursauter, se retournant elle vit une femme tout de blanc vêtu l'observant et paraissant tout aussi surprise qu'elle …

- Ara ara ….

* * *

**Et voilà les amis =) Me voilà de retour, je vous conseille de relire les chapitres précédents car je les ai remis à jour, effaçant les erreurs (j'ai tendance à écrire le soir du coup je ne fais pas attention x) ) J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu et sachez que ce sont vos commentaires qui me motivent à écrire !**

**Je ne possède pas full metal alchemist ! Mais j'aime beaucoup le peuple Ishbal alors je vais m'en inspirer ;)**


End file.
